ThE ChAnGeS
by RosieJuneMidnight69
Summary: Everything changes, for either good or bad, and Mai has changed for her good, but the bad for others. Instead she became emotionless and cold, leaving her happy and cheerful self behind and never turning back. But what really changed?


**ThE ChAnGeS **

**By - Angel-chan1212**

**SuMmErY -** Everything changes, for either good or bad, and Mai has changed for her good, but the bad for others. Instead she became emotionless and cold, leaving her happy and cheerful self behind and never turning back. But what really changed?

**PaRiNgS -** Mai x Naru

**Angel : This is my first FanFiction, and I have been mention in 'Going Back' by LiTori and 'The jealous Mai' by . I had to change my username once again because one, I didn't like it, and two, it kept getting cut in half. I am a picky writer, I really don't care, I'm just like that and that's the way I was born. **

**Naru : You could always get out of your habits. **

**Angel : Do you really want to fall off of a sinking cliff that badly Naru-kun, or fall of of the five story apartment building we're in? If not, go back to your corner and read, or something. **

**Naru : … *goes in corner and reads a paranormal book* **

**Mai : How do you get him into that corner Angel-chan? **

**Angel : I have deadly threatening skills, remember I'm the writer and I can always do something. So, could you please go make some hot coco and we'll watch 'Beautiful Creatures' or 'The Book Thief'? **

**Mai : 'Beautiful Creatures'! I'll get some popcorn also! **

**Angel : Alrightly, now you guys read and enjoy. *takes a handful of popcorn and cup of tea to Naru* Your being good, heres your reward. **

**— — — **

It has been almost two years since Naru left and now he returns, the old gang asked me if I wanted to see him but I never answered. I don't want to see him, he makes me feel insecure as well as safe, but I guess that's what love does to you. But the gang didn't listen and instead they busted into my apartment and pretty much kidnapped me to the airport, why did I give them a key to my apartment? Oh yeah, they kept bugging me.

I watched the forest disappear and soon the airport appeared, I frowned at the place which held the heart-breaker Oliver Davis. I rigged in the bag I was able to grab before I was captured, taking out a head-set I plugged it into my iPhone and played the first song.

The strum of the guitar and beat of the drums played, little by little the beat picked up and memories flashed in my mind as song went on.

_Arms around my body _

_Kisses on my skin _

_I walk away _

_I walk away _

_But he lingers _

_Maybe it should matter _

_More to myself _

_I walk away _

_I walk away _

_But he lingers _

The hugs everyone gave me when I cried or had a horrible nightmare, they comforted me, even Naru gave me a warm cup of tea at the Blood Stained Labyrinth case. I remember how others asked me why I was so selfless, and I just answered I'd regret not helping or saving someone when I could have. A small smile made its way to my face as more memories flooded into my mind as the music went on.

_And everyone says _

_This love with change you _

_Well I ask, does anything ever stay the same _

_No, no, no _

_Just same changes _

_Ohh (changes, the same) _

_Ohh (changes, the same) _

Yes, everything changed once I understood that I loved Naru but I never believed and only thought of it a crush, normal, right? But it was love, and it wasn't a simple crush, it was a heavy and heart-filled crush that I had. I listened to the song, as my memories and emotions can flooding back, my small gate was crushed under them.

_In the magic hour _

_Lantern petals glow _

_I walk away _

_I walk away _

_But he lingers _

_Light as any flower _

_You don't even know _

_You pick me up _

_You pick me up _

_With two fingers _

That's true, Naru could pick any little light flower with his chambering smile and good looks. It did take long for me to fall for him, but in the end I was picked up and bloomed but he dropped me in the mud. Leaving me, and the others behind as he strolled down the dirt road by the fields of wallflowers.

_And everyone says _

_This love with change you _

_Well I ask, does anything ever stay the same _

_No, no, no _

_Just same changes _

_Ohh (changes, the same) _

_Ohh (changes, the same) _

Just same changes, huh, well thats true in it's own little world and form. I changed when my dad died, I changed when my mom died, and I changed when Naru left us. Just same changes.

_Careful and with patience _

_Hold this tender heart _

_Leave a well of tiny thread with two fingers _

_Standing in the garden _

_Gathering the duck _

_We hold the sun and golden one and we linger _

He was careful and patient, but sometimes he wasn't, but in the end he cared like in Forever Pastime, he turned to Zo-Zo to students. Nope, he made the plywood dolls and turned it to them, not the students.

_And everyone says _

_This love with change you _

_Well I ask, isn't that what love's suppose to do _

_Yeah, yeah, yeah _

_It's same changes _

_Ohh (changes, the same) _

_Ohh (changes, the same) _

_Ohh (changes, the same) _

_Ohh (changes, the same) _

The van stopped, as well as my music, a smile was stuck on my face as we got out and went inside the airport. There, waited Naru and Lin, I waved hello as we met them, Lin nodded quietly as well as Naru.

Yes, things change, but sometimes those changes could change. Instead of living the same changes, I'll change my own way in my time. Hopefully things will change, because being stuck in that lonely apartment wasn't a different change, it was a same change.

After a few moments, we left, I hoped in with Lin and Naru. Lin put in earphones listening to his music, as Naru and I sat in the back.

"So, how was England?" I asked happily, I really wished I could go there, I've seen movies and pictures, and it breathlessly beautiful.

"It was fine." He replied, he stared out the window.

"I never answered your question, did I?" I asked staring at him, he merrily nodded in reply, I sighed. "I'll answer it if you look at me." I stated, he turned his head slowly onwards me as I smiled.

"You." I said simply and hugged him, his eyes widen at my actions but put a hand on my back.

"I love you too." He said simply, a small smile on his face, my smile widen and I hugged him tighter.

'This love with change you. Well I ask, isn't that what love's suppose to do. Yes, love is suppose to change you, and will some way and some how.' I thought as the quiet ride to home went on, the song replayed again and again throughout the ride.

**— — — **

**Angel : That's a wrap! Yummy! *eats more buttery and great popcorn with hot chocolate* **

**Mai : So? Will they're be a next chapter Angel-chan? *eats more popcorn with puppy eyes* **

**Angel : That's for me to know, and for you to find out. I will add another chapter if I get at least three reviews, if not this will not be updated and I'll just make a different one. **

**Masako : Why is it only about Mai-chan and Naru-kun, no one get mentioned but only 'the old gang' and 'Lin'. What's with that?**

**Angel : Because I want it that way, and Lin-san travels with Naru-kun everywhere, so I have to have him there. I mean, only on 'Ghost Story in the Park!?' he didn't show-up really because he had a cold. Now, you better calm down or I'll throw your ****_band_**** new kimono out the window into the muddy and dirty city! *holds her kimono out the window with a evil smirk* **

**Mai : Angel-chan doesn't own Ghost Hunt nor 'Same Changes' by The Weepies, ANGEL-CHAN GIVE THE DAMN KIMONO BACK TO MASAKO-CHAN! *race around the apartment to grab Masako's ****_brand_**** new kimono and trips over Naru landing on the wheely chair hitting Angel and both fall on the floor going into a mad giggling fit* **


End file.
